The formation of mutagenic and carcinogenic compounds in heated foods has been reported by many researchers. Amino acid pyrolysates are well characterized as mutagenic and carcinogenic products present, along with polynuclear aromatic hydrocarbons (PAH), in charred foods such as fried hamburgers and broiled fish. These toxic chemicals must escape into the ambient air during cooking, so that they may be inhaling them daily. The objective of the proposed research is to isolate and identify vapor-phase mutagens and carcinogens formed from foods (ground beef and coffee) during heat treatment. The quantities of mutagens and carcinogens inhaled during cooking will also be investigated. The vapor-phase samples produced from ground beef and coffee during heat treatment under various simulated cooking conditions will be trapped using an absorbent. The trapped samples will be tested for mutagenicity in the Ames assay. Mutagenic samples will be analyzed qualitatively and quantitatively using instrumental techniques such as gas chromatography and gas chromatography/mass spectrometry. We will focus on trapping carcinogenic amino acid pyrolysates and PAHs in the vapor-phase and monitoring their formations over cooking times. The mutagenicities of trapped samples subjected to various cooking times will also be investigated.